Lendemain matin
by Xelyxia-Babymek
Summary: Suite de "Consolation", mais aucune obligation de l'avoir lu. Danny, consolé par Mac, se réveille dans les bras de ce dernier. Les événements de la veille lui reviennent petit à petit, mais il ne sait qu'en penser. Certes, Mac est important pour lui, mais à quel point ? / ATTENTION : histoire YAOI et plutôt PWP.


**Disclaimer :** L'univers de CSI New York (ou Les experts de MLanhattan) et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Cette fiction a été écrite dans un but purement ludique et nullement commercial : ma seule rémunération sont 1) mon propre plaisir d'écrire et 2) votre (supposé ou réel) plaisir à me lire.

**Warning :** Attention, si vous n'aimez pas le **YAOI**, ne commencez pas cette histoire. Contient du Lemon (_miam !_). Ceci est la suite de "_Consolation_", mais peut être lu indépendamment (lire mini résumé au début de cet OS).

**Forme :** OS – suite de "_Consolation_"  
**Sous-genre :** Lemon un brin PWP…

**Résumé :** Danny, consolé par Mac, se réveille dans les bras de ce dernier. Les événements de la veille lui reviennent petit à petit, mais il ne sait qu'en penser. Certes, Mac est important pour lui, mais à quel point ?

**Remarque :** Zoline, cette suite est pour toi ;)

.

* * *

**Lendemain matin**

.

_Consolation : Danny, effondré suite à l'hospitalisation de son frère qui s'est "sacrifié" pour lui, finit dans les bras de son supérieur et ami, Mac. Celui-ci éprouve depuis longtemps plus que de l'amitié pour le jeune homme, mais bride son désir pour lui pour ne pas abuser de sa faiblesse du moment. Il lui offre pourtant la pipe du siècle avant de le déposer dans son lit et de se coucher près de lui._

.

Le sommeil le quittait lentement comme la marée la grève, tandis qu'une vague bienheureuse l'emplissait peu à peu. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être si bien sentit depuis longtemps et il exhala un doux soupir. Il se réveillait si souvent fatigué ! Il savoura l'instant, ne voulant ni se rendormir ni se réveiller complètement. Alors que ses sens s'éveillaient langoureusement, ne lui rapportant les informations de ce qui l'entourait qu'un à un. Lorsqu'il prit vaguement conscience d'une agréable chaleur dans son dos, il s'apprêta à se reculer un peu plus confortablement contre elle. Mais il n'en fit rien, lorsqu'il réalisa à la fois le poids d'un bras sur sa taille et le souffle tiède d'une respiration contre sa nuque.

Il lui fallut encore quelques minutes avant que les souvenirs de la veille ne lui reviennent. Il avait pleuré dans les bras de Mac et s'était laissé ramener chez ce dernier. Puis il sentit le fantôme des baisers échangés sur ses lèvres, des lèvres de Mac sur les siennes. À ce souvenir, il leva doucement la main et ses doigts glissèrent sur le souvenir de la bouche aimante. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite dans son cou puis sur le haut de son torse, retraçant le chemin de baisers sur sa peau nue. Sa main finit posée sur son ventre et un frisson au souvenir des caresses prodiguées par son supérieur et ami le parcouru tandis qu'un grognement de désir monta de sa gorge.

Lorsque le corps plaqué dans son dos accentua sa pression contre le sien et que le bras autour de sa taille le ceignit plus fermement, Danny ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre les lèvres et, bien qu'il eut les yeux déjà fermé, il les serra plus fortement. Il se traita mentalement d'idiot et lutta de son mieux pour contrôler sa respiration affolée par la flèche de panique qui venait de le traverser ; son cœur battait à une telle allure et une telle force qu'il était sûr que Mac pouvait l'entendre. Et il craignait que celui-ci ne se réveille au son de ce martèlement sauvage.

Mac donna inconsciemment un léger coup de rein contre lui, et la semi-érection que Danny sentit contre ses fesses fit pulser la sienne. Son souffle se fit plus court et il retint avec difficulté un nouveau grognement. Danny était déchiré entre son désir et sa peur. La veille, il s'était laissé faire, avait laissé le plaisir que son ami et supérieur avait fait monté en lui tout emporter jusqu'à s'y noyer entièrement. Mais, maintenant, il ne savait que penser ni comment réagir à tout ça.

Que ressentait-il pour Mac ? Une part de lui désirait se fondre dans la chaleur de Mac, la chaleur de son corps, mais aussi la chaleur de son amour. Mais, d'un autre côté, il ne comprenait pas cette attirance pour l'homme. Il était un homme à femme, alors pourquoi Mac parvenait-il à l'exciter ? Danny craignait également que ce ne soit qu'une réaction purement physique de sa part aux doigts et à la bouche experts du marine.

Danny essaya de chasser les souvenirs de la veille de son esprit pour réfléchir à leur relation depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Oui, leur amitié avait lentement grandi au fils des années. Il devait également avouer que Mac était l'une des rares personnes en qui il avait confiance. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour la lui accorder, mais, au jour d'aujourd'hui, il savait – non, il _ressentait_ au plus profond de lui-même – qu'il ne serait jamais trahit par lui. Il n'éprouvait se sentiment pour personne d'autre. Mac avait toujours été là pour le soutenir, l'aider, sans jamais rien attendre en retour.

Le jeune homme devait s'avouer qu'il avait développé une certaine dépendance vis-à-vis de son aîné : c'est vers lui qu'il se tournait chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, avait besoin d'une présence aimante. Et, la veille, il avait senti tout cet amour l'envelopper dans un cocon où il se sentait en sécurité, protégé de tout. Il se sentait, entre les bras de Mac, comme _à la maison_, un sentiment rare et précieux dont il avait toujours eu besoin sans jamais le trouver. Du moins, jusqu'à la veille…

Lentement, il finit par reconnaître que son attirance n'était visiblement pas que physique. Il avait _besoin_ de Mac. Il en avait _toujours_ eu besoin en fait. Mais que se passerait-il le jour où Mac se lasserait de lui ? Qu'adviendrait-il alors de leur amitié ? Il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne à qui il accordait sa confiance, la seule personne qui était parvenu à percer sa carapace et à pénétrer dans sa bulle d'autoprotection pour toucher son cœur. Une larme roula sur sa joue à cette pensée. Que devait-il faire ? Un sanglot sec fit trembler ses épaules.

.

Quelque chose tira Mac du sommeil, un sentiment d'inquiétude qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il fut complètement réveillé lorsqu'il sentit Danny trembler contre lui. Doucement, il embrassa la nuque de Danny tout en caressant tendrement son ventre musclé.

« Chuuut, mon cœur. Chuuut. Tout va bien », murmura-t-il contre sa peau.

Danny, sentit la boule d'angoisse qui s'était formée en lui diminuer peu à peu. Il se détendit au son de la voix rassurante et sous la caresse qui avait glissé sur son flanc. Il laissa Mac le tourner de sorte à ce qu'il se trouve face à lui et se pressa d'instinct contre le torse ferme, enfouissant sa tête dans son cou. Le marine se mit à lui caresser le dos en lent cercles réconfortant, lui embrassant le front et murmurant des mots doux d'une voix basse.

Les sanglots du jeune homme cédèrent peu à peu la place à des soupirs de contentement et il pressa ses hanches contre Mac, et les deux hommes grognèrent lorsque leurs érections respectives entrèrent en contact. Une main lui saisi le menton et le força gentiment à relever la tête jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se rencontrent. Le cœur de Danny rata un battement lorsqu'il vit tout l'amour, la tendresse, mais aussi le désir dans les yeux de son aîné.

« Bonjour, amour », lui dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser.

Toutes les peurs et tous les doutes qu'il avait ressentis venaient d'être balayés en moins d'une seconde.

Danny gémit contre la bouche et ses lèvres s'ouvrirent sitôt qu'il sentit une langue demandeuse le lécher ; celle-ci plongea immédiatement en lui, et le baiser se fit plus passionné. Le blond s'accrocha aux épaules du brun qui, lui, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et caressa le bas de son dos de l'autre. Le bassin de Danny commença un mouvement d'avant en arrière, mimant avec langueur l'acte sexuel. La friction de leurs sexes leur arracha à tout deux d'érotiques grognements tandis que leur baiser se faisait plus sauvage.

Les craintes de Danny s'étaient comme envolées, son corps ayant pris le contrôle sur son esprit. Ou, plus précisément, son instinct avait pris le pas sur son raisonnement. Lorsqu'ils brisèrent le baiser, tout deux à court d'oxygène, son regard s'était assombri par son besoin de sentir Mac en lui. Il tiqua un instant, « _en lui_ » ? Mais la main qui descendit pétrir ses fesses et la bouche qui glissa dans son cou et le mordilla l'empêchèrent de s'attarder sur cette pensée et ses implications, et une vague d'un puisant désir le submergea, lui faisant grogner d'une voix grave et haletante le nom du marine.

Mac glissa ses jambes entre celles du jeune homme et l'attira sur lui. Danny remonta ses genoux contre ses hanches et il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous ses fesses. Lorsque ses doigts glissèrent entre les deux globes de chaire ferme et passèrent sur l'étroite entrée, Danny frémit en soupirant, poussant son corps pour accentuer le toucher. Mac sourit et suça le point sensible juste derrière l'oreille du blond qui en ronronna littéralement de plaisir.

Lorsque Mac posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, Danny les lécha aussitôt avant de refermer ses lèvres dessus pour les sucer. Sa langue joua avec jusqu'à ce que Mac les retire dans un petit _pop_, et il gémit à la perte. Mac sourit encore avant de s'emparer de la bouche boudeuse pour un nouveau baiser torride. Alors que Danny se perdait dans la passion du baiser, le marine inséra avec douceur son index. Danny ne se braqua pas, appréciant au contraire la sensation électrisante de l'intrusion qui envoyait une kyrielle de picotement dans tout son corps. Mac se mit à le travailler doucement.

Dès que le majeur rejoignit l'index déjà en lui, un léger cri échappa à Danny qui se cambra légèrement. La main libre de Mac vint aussitôt caresser son torse, jouant avec ses tétons terriblement sensibles tandis que sa bouche venait dévorer sa peau, juste à la naissance de son cou. Les doigts de Mac – sur son torse et en lui – le rendirent peu à peu fou de désir et de plaisir. Son sexe tendu était si dur que c'en était douloureux et il gémissait chaque fois que celui de Mac frottait contre lui. Il se mit à supplier Mac.

Ce fut au tour de Mac de grogner ; la voix suppliante suffisant presque à le faire jouir là et maintenant. Il crocheta brusquement ses doigts et fit ainsi sursauter et crier Danny : il venait de toucher sa prostate. Il appuya sur le point nerveux et fut récompenser par un nouveau cri plus rauque que le précédent. Il retira presque entièrement ses doigts et, ajoutant son annulaire, il les enfonça avec force dans le canal étroit, frappant habilement la prostate. Le cri de Danny contenait de la douleur mêlée de pure extase. Mac admira le visage et l'expression du jeune homme, appréciant ce qu'il voyait, notamment le regard aux pupilles dilatées.

« Tu es si sexy », grogna-t-il en écartant les doigts tout en prenant soin de frotter le point sensible à chaque fois.

Mac s'était retenu la veille, se contentant de prendre soin du plaisir de Danny, ignorant volontairement ses propres besoins. Mais, là, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait se contenir encore longtemps. Il ignorait si le garçon était prêt et encore moins s'il avait conscience de ce que Mac s'apprêtait à lui faire. Son désir pour le blond était incroyable, mais il ne voulait pas le prendre comme ça, sans savoir s'il en avait vraiment envie. Et surtout, sans connaître les sentiments du jeune homme pour lui.

« Oooh… Mac ! »

Danny avait commencé à s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts du marine, augmentant en même temps la friction de leurs membres dégoulinant de pré-sperme. Mac accéléra les va-et-vient en lui tout en montant son bassin à la rencontre de celui du blond qui s'était redressé, en appuie sur son torse. Mac attaqua celui couvert d'un fin voile de sueur de baisers, mordillant et suçant tour à tour les tétons dressés. Danny n'était plus que passion, grognements et gémissements, tête rejetée en arrière.

Le rythme accéléra encore et, bientôt, Mac sentit les muscles internes de son amant se contracter autour de ses doigts. Quelques secondes après, Danny criait son nom en jouissant avec force. Il retomba enfin, essoufflé et gémissant, sur Mac. La main libre de ce dernier caressa tendrement son visage tandis qu'il déposait d'aériens baisers sur son front, ses joues, son nez, ses lèvres. Il soupira doucement, redescendant lentement des hauteurs de son orgasme.

Mac n'osait pas vraiment bouger, de peur d'effrayer Danny, mais sa propre érection avait plus que besoin que l'on prenne soin d'elle, et l'odeur du jeune homme et le contact de sa peau sur la sienne ne l'aidaient en rien à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa respiration était courte. Il ne put retenir un vif mouvement de hanche, pressant son membre dur contre le ventre du blond.

Alors qu'il reprenait ses esprits, Danny réalisa deux choses : qu'il venait de jouir juste du fait d'avoir des doigts en lui et que Mac bandait encore furieusement. Les deux réalisations le firent tressaillir et une chaleur familière envahit son bas-ventre. Il se demanda brièvement comment de telles choses pouvaient l'exciter alors même qu'il venait de jouir, mais décida ne pas s'y attarder. Il releva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Mac. Ce qu'il y vit picota agréablement son échine, lui arrachant un gémissement qui les fit tous deux frissonner. Sans plus réfléchir, Danny embrassa langoureusement son supérieur qui grogna sans sa bouche en le tirant à lui pour approfondir le baiser.

Mac sentit Danny durcir contre lui et commencer à onduler.

« Danny », grogna-t-il, presque menaçant. « Arrête… je ne vais pas pouvoir… me contrôler si tu continu… »

Plutôt que de lui répondre, le blond se dégagea des doigts en lui, gémissant malgré lui à la perte. La main libérée de Mac vint s'accrocher à ses hanches et Danny souleva son bassin pour libérer leurs sexes de la cage de leurs ventres. Avant que Mac ne puisse réagir, Danny glissa une main entre eux pour saisir celui du brun. En vérité, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, il fonctionnait simplement à l'instinct, laissant ses désirs guider ses gestes.

L'instant d'après, un grognement guttural, presque animal, roula dans la gorge du marine alors que son gland forçait l'anneau de muscles. Les deux hommes rallèrent de concert lorsque, d'un mouvement brusque, Danny s'empala entièrement sur la verge gonflée de Mac. Haletant, le blond resta un moment immobile pour s'habituer à la présence en lui qui l'écartelait délicieusement. Quant à Mac, il lui fallut réunir tout le self-control dont il était capable pour ne pas renverser son subordonné sur le dos et le ravager à l'instant.

« Danny… »

La voix de Mac était un appel à la luxure et Danny ne put résister à l'appel implicite ; il embrassa tendrement l'homme en lui avant de se redresser, ses mains en appui sur le torse musclé du marine. Lentement, Ô si lentement, il se releva jusqu'à ce que seule la tête turgescente soit encore en lui. Rouvrant des yeux qu'il ignorait avoir fermé, il planta son regard dans celui flamboyant de Mac. Puis, sans le lâcher du regard, il s'empalât avec force sur lui, criant lorsque sa prostate fut touchée. Mac jura sous l'intensité du plaisir qui lui fit éclater milles étoiles derrière ses paupières mi-closes. Le marine n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que déjà Danny recommençait.

Mac plaqua ses mains sur les hanches du jeune homme et le guida vers un rythme plus frénétique tandis que son propre bassin montait à sa rencontre. Et bientôt, Danny le chevaucha puissamment, les menant vers un orgasme si grandiose qu'ils manquèrent tous deux en perdre connaissance. Ils restèrent longtemps allongés l'un sur l'autre, hors d'haleine et le corps si électrique que le moindre frôlement sur leur peau les faisait gémir.

Ils se laissèrent glisser dans un sommeil bienheureux, et Mac eut encore un dernier sursaut de courage pour enfermer son adorable amant dans ses bras et lui murmurer trois petits mots avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, repus et auquel seul un soupir lui répondit.

.


End file.
